Neglected
by Elemental Emotions
Summary: After the Volturi leave, Edward is so engrossed in Renesme that he ignores Bella's sexual needs. What will Bella resort to to fill them, or whom? Bella & Human. Vampires.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, but maybe I could convince Stephanie to loan them to me. I just might not give them back. Lol!**

**Warning: Vampire. Graphic sexual content inside! Do not dare to go forward if you do not want to become aroused, delighted, and entertained!!!!! So........ yeah. BEWARE!**

**

* * *

**

**Feelings**

**~*~*~*~**

**BPOV**

Okay, so I was nervous. But things had already gotten too out of hand, I needed relief! I hated to bring anyone into mine and Edward's private life, but I could see no other alternative. Of course as soon as I decided to talk to Alice about this, she saw it coming, and I soon heard soft footfalls running through the forest to our cottage. I listened to her as she burst through the door not bothering to knock, typical Alice, and ran through the hallway and to my bedroom door.

She slowed down when she got in the room and sat down on the bed with me. She already knew what I was going to say so she just sat there waiting for me to ask her to help.

You see the problem started after the Volturi left. Renesme now looks like any normal 12 year old, and she consumes Edward's every thought! We have not had sex in six months! I tried to calm myself, thinking of all the things I had done to try and get him in bed. I listed them in my head, first was the lingerie, then the oil and candles, then the lion blood swim suit! I was at my wits end and getting frustrated that my needs were not being fulfilled.

I had finally, after much soul searching, decided that I needed a male distraction from it all. I mean my control was next to perfect and my record as clean as Carlisle's. I didn't know any vampires that were single and close enough to be gone and back without anyone noticing.

I had only very recently decided to include Alice in my planning, only because she would see it anyway. I finally sat up and looked at her. She had this conflicted expression on her face as though she was waging some internal battle with herself. After three minutes she abruptly looked at me and said, "Bella, I agree with you completely."

I looked back shocked, "What?" I stammered! This is way different than what I expected to happen!

"I said, I agree with you. I can't believe what Edward is doing to you and I've tried to tell him, give him hints. He is just totally oblivious to anyone but Renesme! I will help you date a human, only because maybe it will give Edward a wake up call." She said vehemently.

I sat there stunned, but at the same time I felt this curious relief that I would not be doing this alone! Alice looked at me appraisingly, as if she was measuring me for a new makeover. I let her look even getting up from the bed to do a slow turn.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Bella gave me free rain to give her a makeover!" Alice laughed.

"Well don't enjoy it too much! It's not for your pleasure that I'm letting you!" I said with a frown. What had I unleashed? "So when should we do this. We need it to be at a time when everyone has left the house. Can you look into the future?"

"Of course Bella! I already have. The best time would be tonight when everyone is out hunting. I can plead special sister time with you and we can hunt now so you are ready before hand!" She said cheerily, the prospect of a willing Barbie Bella exciting her.

We left the cabin to hunt, skipping by the main house so Edward wouldn't hear our thoughts. When we came back Alice did just what she claimed by saying that I had agreed to let her give me a make over and that we had hunted earlier. Jasper gave me a strange look, noticing my guilt and anxiety. Alice gave him a look that said let it go and off they went.

Alice took me up to her room and picked out my outfit and makeup before I could blink. She shoved me into the bathroom and started playing with my hair. She brushed it with oil to make it shiny and it flowed down my back in soft waves. Next she put on some makeup, accentuating my eyes and lips with color.

When she was done she pulled me up and pushed me into my clothes. Then she stood back and looked at me, making final adjustments. After a while she stepped back and looked at me saying, "I am a genius, I should be worshipped! Well turn around silly look in the mirror!" she said.

I turned apprehensively towards the mirror on her closet doors and looked at myself objectively. I looked hot. There was no other word for it. My mahogany hair fell to my back in soft waves, and the make up made my lips and amber eyes pop. I was wearing a white tank top that only came to the middle of my stomach leaving the rest of the pale expanse exposed. I had a lacy white bra on with matching thong underneath a red plaid miniskirt that swished when I walked and almost showed my ass each time.

The look was completed with black come fuck me pumps and red painted nails and toes. I was a walking heart attack on heels! "Jesus Alice, I might kill someone looking like this!" I squeaked. I couldn't believe that delectable girl in the mirror was me!

Alice just looked pleased with herself. I looked over to find her in an outfit just as racy! For a second I was confused. Why was she dressed like that? Then it hit me and I threw myself at her hugging her hard and thanking her profusely for coming with me!

"Okay, okay! Don't break me!" she laughed while gasping at my tight grip. I had forgotten how strong I still was. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"So where are we going?" I asked her.

"Oh just to this little hot spot Jazz showed me!" she quipped.

We took my Ferrari that Edward got me for my birth day and drove into Port Angeles. Soon Alice pulled up to this little club that had disco lights and modern music booming from the door. As soon as I saw it my confidence left me and was replaced by fear. What if I looked stupid? What if Edward found out? What if I couldn't control myself?

All these questions were running through my head as I exited the car. My first worry was dispelled immediately as the guys leaning against the wall in front of the building saw us. I listened as their heart beats picked up and their breathing became erratic. I saw the bulges in their pants before they had the chance to hide them. It made me feel immensely more confident and I debated whether or not to just take one of them, but Alice saw my decision and pouted prettily.

" Awwww come on Bella. We at least have to go in! We didn't come all this way for nothing! You should have fun too!"

I sighed as we made our way into the club. Alice immediately took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. I noticed guys staring at us from every corner of the room, but none of them interested me so I turned back to Alice as we started dirty dancing. Grinding up on each other to the music and groping each other. I could hear the collective male heartbeats start to speed up from our little show. After a second, two guys came up behind us and started grinding on our asses and feeling us up. I started to get embarrassed and pull away when Alice mouthed, Just go with it!

So I did, and concentrated on how it felt to have a man touch me like this in so long. He was so warm and soft as opposed to a vampire's freezing hard skin. I sank into his warm and he started grinding me harder. I finally turned around and saw his face.

He was hot! With a mop of blonde hair and the most piercing blue eyes, he reminded me of human Jasper. With the same leonine build and soothing presence. I felt the spark go from the tip of my head and settle as a slow burn in my lower abdomen. He looked at me for a minute then said, "Do you want to get out of here?"

I froze then immediately heated up again. I looked over at Alice who nodded at me before going back to dancing. I led him out to my car and his eyes widened at the sight. I thought he would drool over it if I didn't start pulling him closer. I felt powerful with this human and I wanted to hurry to his house. I got into the car and said out the window, " Are you coming or not?"

He quickly climbed into the passenger side of the car, and gave me directions to his apartment. I sped down the road and we arrived at his place in no time at all. I asked his name and he told me it was Jackson. Wow, that was really close to Jasper. Maybe they were related or something. They could be twins.

He led me upstairs to his number, and unlocked the door. I went in and as soon as he turned around I slammed him into the door kissing him hard on the lips, but remembering to be careful. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, our chests meeting. I moaned as he took my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled on it. He took that opportunity to kiss and nibble his way down my jaw to my neck, then to the hollow behind my ear. It tickled and set me on fire at the same time. He didn't seem to notice that his teeth had no purchase on my skin, or the freezing coldness of it. I was so wet between my legs it was running down my thighs. I rubbed them together trying to get some friction in the place I needed it most. I moaned in frustration when it didn't work.

Jackson moved his hands slowly from my hips to my ass, gripping it tightly and pulling me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I felt his erection hard on my wet core and ground myself close to him. He moaned loudly whispering praises and burying his face in my hair. Suddenly we were moving as he walked us to his bedroom and threw me down onto his bed. I bounced once and then lay still as he watched me with lust filled eyes. I started with my shirt, inching it up my waist as his breathing sped and his heart raced.

I finally pulled it off and his eyes hungrily took in my white lacy bra. I then kneeled on the bed and peeled off my skirt, simultaneously kicking my shoes to the floor. I stayed there in my sexy lingerie as he took me in slowly. I soon became impatient and pulled him to the edge of the bed ripping off his button down shirt. Buttons flew everywhere as I pushed it off his shoulders. His eyes widened at my strength and I berated myself for the slip. I needed control now more than ever. Maybe I should let him undress us.

I stopped and he seemed to take the hint, slowly moving his hands to his belt buckle. It fell to the floor with a loud thump in the stillness. I watched intently as his pants and boxers followed. I had only ever seen Edward naked, so at the time I had no basis for comparison. But compared to Edward, Jackson was huge! I quickly calculated how much bigger it was in my head and came up with 2 inches in length, and 1 in width. Making his cock an astounding 10 inches long and 2 ½ inches wide! It was never going to fit! I must be mad!

He must have seen the panic on my face, because he quickly moved to reassure me. Vampire skin can't break anyways, I thought to myself. He leaned over me, pushing my shoulders down until I was lying on my back, and started to kiss me again. Our kisses got deeper and harder, until I could tell I was bruising him. My hands which had previously been at my sides wrapped around his neck and buried themselves in his hair. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue swept my lower lip and nibbled on it softly. He moved his lips from mine to my jaw and then to the sensitive hollow behind my ear.

He slowly kissed down my shoulders, his mouth taking the bra straps with it, then with a savage snarl he ripped the center material to reveal my aching breasts. He sat there for a moment staring. It made me uncomfortable so I was moving to cover myself when he grabbed my wrists." You are beautiful, perfect. Don't ever hide yourself from me!" he growled low. He continued his kisses moving lower as I mused on being emotional on some one night stand. I could never do anything right!

I quickly lost focus as he took my nipple into his mouth, suckling hard then nipping it with his teeth. I cried out as he removed his mouth and blew softly on the wetness of his saliva. The warm air felt nice on my inhumanly cold skin. He then gave the same treatment to the other nipple while rolling the first between his forefinger and thumb. It really had been too long I thought as the pleasure washed through me, making me moan and whimper for more.

He slowly released my nipples and looked up into my eyes apologetically. "I'm sorry love, but the feel of you is driving me insane over here. I can't wait any longer!" He said sheepishly. At this point I was past any coherent words and just nodded my head in assent. He slid his scorching hands down my body leaving a trail of fire in his wake. When he got to the waist band of my white lacy panties, he looked up at me again for permission. I nodded again, amused at his hesitancy.

He bit his lip and slowly peeled them from my hips, throwing them in some unknown corner after getting them off my legs. He took a deep breath and then looked down at my glistening folds. Moaning, he said softly to himself, almost a whisper, "God you are so wet for me sugar!"

He took his hand and cupped my sex gently, I whimpered and ground myself into him, trying to be careful to break his hand. But I needed the friction so badly. He watched me silently, then moved his fingers to my clit and started stroking it. My hips came off the bed and he slipped his two fingers deep inside me, twisting them up to hit my g-spot. I shuddered violently when I came, and my body's clenching pushed his fingers out. I moaned at the temporary loss.

Jackson pushed my legs up to my chest and scooted forward. I reached down and grabbed his cock, trying to guide it where I needed it most. He chuckled at my impatience. "Patience love. It's going to be a tight fit. He lined his head up with my entrance and shoved hard. His plump head wedged inside slowly. I reached down to spread myself wide, hoping that would help. He was panting hard now, and groaning with every little push inside me. Finally, he took one last deep breath and shoved hard!

I screamed out at the pleasure of being stretched and filled to the limit. He groaned at the tightness, staying still so I could get used to him. My cold didn't seem to bother him at all, I noticed. He didn't even seem aware that I was freezing! Jackson just sat there momentarily, taking in the sensation until I gave him the green light.

As soon as I nodded he pulled back slowly until he was almost all the way out. The loss was almost painful after the thrilling sensation of being full. It didn't last long though, as he thrust back in all the way, trying to build up a rhythm. I just lay back and enjoyed the friction.

It really had been way to long since I had given my body a release and I felt my orgasm approaching swiftly. As my walls tightened around Jackson he moaned repeating, "So tight. So tight. Fuck you are so tight!" over and over again. His thrusts became faster as his climax approached and his right hand moved down my body to finger my clit.

After 6 more hard thrusts I came apart, my walls clenching around him. Milking the cum from his cock. He let out a roar as he collapsed on top of me.

And that was when the bloodlust hit. I could smell his scent in me, on me. His sweat was like concentrated shots of bloodlust dripping down his forehead onto my chest. My vision went red, all my instincts coming to the fore. I tried to think, but all I could think of was the smell, the taste of his blood as I drained him. I pulled away faster than the human eye could see and slammed myself up against the dresser by the window. Gasping in the clean air. After a second to calm myself, I turned back around to see Jackson watching me with wide eyes. I couldn't answer his questions and I couldn't bear his expression so I quickly gathered my clothes, holding my breath, put them on, said goodnight and walked out the door.

Hopefully he would just write this off as a really weird encounter to tell his friends for fun, then get over it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey people's! If you want me to continue, I'll need ten reviews! Please review! Tell me what you liked and didn't like, I have cookies!**


End file.
